


In the Wilds of Västergötland

by LavenderAmmonite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderAmmonite/pseuds/LavenderAmmonite
Summary: The search for the ever elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack continues. . .





	In the Wilds of Västergötland

**Author's Note:**

> A "fika" is a traditional Swedish coffee break. Some type of coffee cake or cinnamon buns are usually involed.

Part the First

Few people, including Witches and Wizards, are aware that “snor” is the Swedish word for “snot” (mucus), thus leading to many misunderstandings about the Snorkacks’ physical form. It is not, as is so often supposed, a quadruped. It is in fact a gigantic slug.

Living in Sweden as I do, I have many years experience hunting the elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack! Indeed I saw one run past my window late last night. ”He didn’t look left and he didn’t look right.” Alas, by the time I wrestled the window open, the Snorkack was long gone. I attempted to follow its slimy track into the forest but, alas, heavy rains quickly washed it away.

Determined to persevere, I planned a Snorkack Safari deep into the wilds of Västergötland. Sadly none of my Swedish travelling companions was brave enough to accompany me. The cowards! Instead they retreated to a place called ”Ulricehamn” for something called a ”fika.” and were last sighted stuffing themselves with cinnamon buns.

Part the Second

Now that the winter snows have blanketed the forest I thought it would be an excellent opportunity to resume my search for the ever elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack. I reasoned that it must be easier to track its trail in the snow. The Snorkack’s broad, flat trail is very distinctive and easily spotted by the trained eye. After journeying through the Swedish forest, I happened upon a most auspicious sight. It was a gigantic Crumple Horned Snorkack trail! This particular trail was obviously heavily travelled too. I could see by the trail’s width that some truly large specimens had passed by recently. Imagine my excitement! Sadly, though, I was not the only researcher to come upon this remarkable find.

Disguised as Cross-country Ski Championship participants, hordes of ambitious Snorkack aficionados were diligently searching the trail in the desperate hope of finally catching sight of the elusive beast. There were some from as far away as the USA even. They swiftly traversed the Crumple Headed Snorkack course many times but never managed to catch so much as a glimpse. Equally disappointed were the television crews and newspaper reporters. Due to all the hullabaloo the beast was able to evade the trackers and slip back into the woods.


End file.
